


Mcdanno

by wiseatenea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relación establecida, mcdanno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseatenea/pseuds/wiseatenea
Summary: Y vivieron felices para siempre. ¿Qué es el "felices para siempre"? Conjunto de drabbles, nuestra pareja favorita y su final de cuento.





	1. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny llama a Steve animal por una razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relaciones sexuales explícitas en este capítulo.

Hay ocasiones, especialmente cuando los casos son difíciles, en las que el sexo se vuelve un medio para un fin. Una forma de descargar rabia y quemar adrenalina.  
Comienza con un beso, uno más violento de lo habitual. Más tarde, Danny, sin saber cómo, termina desnudo, disputándose el control con Steve. Las sábanas caen al suelo por sus luchas, Steve intentando restringirlo y Danny intentando volcar las posiciones.

Steve tiene mejor entrenamiento que Danny, pero Danny es más rápido y no teme jugar sucio. Sin embargo, Danny no sabe por qué se molesta en intentar quedar en control, debido a que en el momento en que Steve comienze a jugar sucio, estará perdido. Y vaya si Steve juega sucio. Un beso justo detrás del oído de Danny, dedos apretando sus pezones, una mano colándose en sus bóxers. Sabe muy bien que hacer para que Danny se rinda.

Termina siempre de la misma forma. Las caderas de Steve, chasqueando sin descanso contra las suyas, una de las manos del otro hombre apretando con firmeza la base de su pene, para que sea incapaz de llegar al orgasmo, su otra mano en un fuerte agarre en el pelo rubio, la única cosa que impide a Danny sofocarse en la almohada.

Y es entonces, cuando Danny con suerte recuerda su propio nombre, rodando las caderas de forma inútil contra el colchón, sin decidir si quiere alejarse o acercarse a su verdugo y suplicando y lloriqueando por poder dejarse ir, que Steve muestra su verdadera naturaleza.  
"Pides tan bien, Danno" Steve se reirá "Grita para mí" el agarre se hará más firme y los embistes de las caderas de Steve llegarán a desplazarlo físicamente.

"Mío" Después, Steve enterrará los dientes en su cuello, con fuerza suficiente para sacar sangre y soltará por fin a Danny, permitiéndole llegar a un orgasmo tan intenso que terminará con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Steve llegará en silencio y dejará de sujetar a Danny por el cabello. Danny caerá contra la almohada y Steve lo dará vuelta con cuidado, preguntará entre besos suaves "¿Te lastimé? " y "¿Estás bien?" Y Danny le dirá que no, que fue uno de los mejores orgasmos que ha tenido, que no se preocupe. 

Y Steve le fruncirá el ceño al mordisco que ha dejado en su cuello, se levantará al baño y cogerá un botiquín y limpiará y vendará correctamente la herida.  
Pero vale la pena el dolor del desinfectante en la herida abierta, porque Steve lo besará en la frente y murmurará "Te amo" de una forma tan dulce que hará al corazón de Danny latir locamente en su pecho. Danny le contestará con las mismas palabras y ambos, entre caricias, caerán lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Steve curvado protectoramente a su alrededor.


	2. Better than coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve es mejor que el café.

Nada despierta a Danny más que el café. Desde la época de crisis nerviosa que eran los exámenes a la universidad que Danny bebe como mínimo una taza apenas despierta.

Excepto en casa de Steve. Steve tiene una cafetera moderna y complicada, con botones de un plata brillante. La última vez que Danny se acercó a la maldita cosa terminó con agua hirviendo por toda la camisa.  
Es una cuestión de supervivencia, Steve se levanta antes que Danny y no puede hacerle el café. Nada es peor que el café frío.

Así que Danny encuentra otra forma de recibir su dosis de cafeína diaria.   
Prueba con hacer café de olla, pero requiere una coordinación mayor de la que Danny posee a las siete de la mañana.  
Intenta con una ducha de agua fría. Su valiente intento se ve interrumpido por Steve, quien tras oír los gritos desgarradores de Danny entra al cuarto de baño, tras haber chorreado agua por todo el lugar, arma en mano.

Lo siguiente es una aplicación para su móvil que lo obliga a resolver operaciones matemáticas antes de apagar la alarma. La sugerencia de Kono es vetada rápidamente por Steve, quien, frustrado al intentar apagar la alarma lanza el móvil de Danny por la ventana.

Luego intenta con uno de los batidos de Steve. Termina con una intoxicación alimentaria. Un Steve muy culpable acaricia su espalda y sostiene su frente mientras Danny vomita.

Es su último recurso, uno que descubre accidentalmente, el que funciona.   
Steve se inclina a besarlo tras el desayuno, sabe a café y pasta de dientes y algo que es indudablemente Steve. Es maravilloso. Es dulce. Es lo que Danny buscaba.

Jamás se sintió tan despierto en su vida.


	3. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflexiones acerca de la primera vez que durmieron juntos.

La primera vez que durmieron juntos fue durante una misión. Tras trece horas en un avión, dos en un aeropuerto y otras tres perdidos en la ciudad, deciden no quejarse cuando encuentran un hotel que sólo tiene dos habitaciones matrimoniales. Steve había decidido, intimidado por la mirada fulminante de Chin, que él y Danny dormirían juntos.  
Danny se quejó, gimió y resopló, pero inevitablemente acabó dormido. Era adorable hasta que comenzó a robar las mantas.

Cuatro treinta de la mañana. El pequeño país en el que están se ha vuelto frío. Considerando que son kilómetros y kilómetros de desierto no resulta extraño. Steve se despierta helado. El delgado pijama con el que se acostó poco hace por abrigarlo. Centímetros más allá, Danny, envuelto en mantas de tal forma en que sólo su pelo rubio se asoma, luce cómodo.

Lástima, piensa Steve, y tira las mantas para cubrirse él también. Cae dormido con facilidad.

Cinco en punto. Steve se despierta al sentir movimiento en la cama. Danny, al parecer frío, se ha enroscado sobre sí mismo y presionándose contra la fuente de calor más cercana, convenientemente Steve, se ha vuelto a dormir.  
Steve gruñe, exasperado y medio dormido, y lanza uno de sus brazos por sobre Danny, diciéndose a sí mismo que es sólo para evitar que se mueva.

Ocho am. Kono irrumpe en su habitación, ambos no han bajado a desayunar en el comedor del local. Los ve, Steve enroscado protectoramente sobre Danny y sin querer despertarlos toma una foto. Sale de la habitación sonriendo.


End file.
